Black Butler ciel and serenity love story
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: this is the story of how not only Ciel and Sebastian met but house serenity Sebastian Ciel and zola darkstar Serenity love heart and Ciel Phantomhive fall in love learn as how the Queens guard dogs get through life alone along with their Butler and Maid and one day have a child of their own at a very young age yet but this causes problems between Christian love heart and serenity
1. proluge

**proluge** **there were two kids one with a 13 year old girl the other with a 13 year old boy and the female demon said "are you sure you two want to do this", the male demon continues,"if you do this there's no turning back". but 13 year old girl said "this is what we want this is what we need I want to live not just to have my revenge but to live happily ever after with this boy", the boy said "now make the contract we want to do this", and then both demons nodded the name of this boy and girl were Ciel Phantomhive, and soon the girl Serenity love heart was to become. this is how serenity Love hert and Ciel Phantomhive . this is where their Story begins when they met their demon servants Sebastian Michaelis and his wife Zola Darkstar Michaelis, this is a story of the love between two survivors who want revenge against the cult that did them wrong ,and want to live happily ever after as a family with their to demon servants until the end the very end.** **(author's** **note: hey guys it's me I hope you like my new story just to let you know I do not own the Black Butler series AKA I don't know how to say in Japanese it is owned by the right owner the only thing I own is my to Oasys Serenity love heart and Zola Dark Star**


	2. chapter 1

**chapter 1: The return of serenity love heart Phantomhive Ciel falls ill!** **it was a cold Winter's day in February Serenity had 18 months ago went on a business trip to her mother's she wondered what her mother wanted, after being away for 18 long month Zola and serenity were finally going home to their husband Serenity ,Now Serenity loveheart Phantomhive had a surprise for her husband Ciel she was expecting a child yeah she was a little young but she was happy none of the less, Zola to was expecting a child her and Sebastian's first child after 4567 years of marriage, back at the Mansion Ciel was in his office doing paperwork he heard a knock at the door, and he said " come in Sebastian",his voice sounded rough and raspy and weak but he had to stay strong his wife would be home soon Sebastian walked in with the afternoon tea, and said " young Master for today's afternoon tea we have a sweet cinnamon apple pie and Earl Grey tea" Ciel sighed and said " I'll just take the tea today Sebastian I'm not really hungry right now" Sebastian walked over to his master taking off his glove and felt his forehead, he said " young Master you're running a fever it's the young mistress gets home and finds out you're sick she's going to be disastrously upset ", Ciel sighed and looked up at him and said" I can't let this bother me I know my asthma will act up but I have to stay strong just until Serenity gets home" with serenity they just pulled up at the front of the house Serenity jumped out of the carriage running into the house and into Ciels office, she jumped into his arms and put a hand on his forehead her glove was already off she always had a bad feeling when she was away from home and she had a bad feeling that Ciel. she said" Ciel you're sick you need to get in the bed I'll talk later okay I'm home now"** **he nodded and serenity helped him to bed she laid beside him as he laid down.** **she now knew he was sick and she had to do something soon .** **end of chapter 1** **author's note: hey guys it's me I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story and robotgirl I am so happy you commented I'm really hoping you liked this chapter by everyone**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 2** : **the love of serenity love heart phatomhive serenity cares for ciel sebastian find out zolas secert**

* * *

 **serenity was sitting with ciel the next morning she was in her rocking chair and sebastian walked in with their morning and sebastian said " good** **morning my lady how is the young master doing this morning?",** **and serenity looks up at him and said " not good his fever got worse in the middle of** **the night i've been up with him all night i am really worried his asthma was acting up bad", sebastian sighed and said " my lady you need your rest alright lady serenity", she nodded and got up going to the changing screen and changed into a nightgown and came out she almost collapsed when sebastian caught her and he said " another fight with your mother i amuse it was about your unborn child " she look up at him in shock how did he know , sebastian smiled and said " you are glowing brightly you have a motherly glow ", serenity smiled and said" i wanted to tell him as soon as i got home but he's sick and when i found that out i didn't want to worry with my mother ", he frowned and said" she threatened you and the child didn't she , serenity nods and said " it took all of my anger and energy to blast her and then slap her i can't tell ciel not now not yet" sebastian sighed taking her hand,and said ' my lady you can keep this from eventually you will have to tell him about happened he loves you,and i see you as my mistress,and sister just as much as my wife does you need to tell him when he wakes up",he smiled and she smiled and nodded and,said" your right sebastian I'll tell him when he wakes,and should he wake before i do tell him for me please sebastian" he smiled and nods and said " it would be my honor now rest my lady you need it " she nods laying down and going to sleep , sebastian left the room and he walked towards the kitchen where he found his wife and mey rin sitting down finnie worrying over her taka right beside her she saw sebastian and the worried look in his eyes and she smiled at them and said " guys can you leave me and sebastian alone we need to talk in private" they nodded** **respecting their privacy and he ran over and said " are you alright what happened " and zola said " nothing serious just a fainting spell i was thankful taka and mey rin were there to catch me but i'm alright its normal now days" and sebastian looked at her with panic and in painicked tone said" normal! how is fainting for you normal now a day what if your parents find out what if!" zola stopped him with her hand covering his mouth she now realized she was going to have to tell him about the baby and that after 4,765 years of marriage they were finally having their first born child and she smiled her sliver eyes shining bright and she sighed and said " sebastian its normal for me now days because my love after 4,765 years of us being marrying i'm carrying our first child " she smiled and took her hand off his mouth he sat there for a good tens minutes and said " were your after 4,765 years i am your going to " she nods and said" yes i am going to be a mother!" and he said" i am going to a father " he hugged her and kissed and smiled they enjoyed this moment. this was the most happiest moment of their demonic lives,with serenity and ciel she woke up and sat up and used her magic on the teapot to heat up the tea, and smiled you see serenity wasn't a normal 13 almost 14 year old girl no serenity was a 13 almost 14 year old witch born the same year as ciel and she smiled as he woke up and sat up he still looked weak and feverish but at least his asthma had gone down quite bit then it was before she was happy and started pouring the tea she too had asthma but it wasn't bad as ciel and ciel,sebastian and zola had found this out the hard way in their first year of marriage together serenity had gotten really sick and had collapsed while they were out on their way to london and they had stopped so she could stretch her legs the next thing she knew was that she was passing out with a fever and her asthma had starting acting up if it wasn't for ciel looking in her purse they would have never found her inhaler , she was happy to have him and she hand him a cup of tea and he smelt it and said " earl grey with cinnamon our favorite" and serenity said " yes it is ciel i have to tell you something about what happened with mother before me and zola left" he looked at her with worry if this was about her mother it had to be bad because that woman hated them even her own daughter who she gave up he might add and he said " what happened this time did she threatened me again" and she tensed up and shook her head and said" no not you " and he said " if not me then zola " serenity said" please ciel she is to afraid of zola and sebastian to threatened them". and ciel said " then who then because i know she wouldn't dare threaten you" serenity looked away and sighed taking a deep shaky breath, and said" but that's exactly who she threatened me, and somebody else " he looked at her and said" who ill protect them with my life" she giggled a little bit, and said" i really wanted a better time to tell you this ", and he said " tell me what are they that hard to find " she said " no their not because " she paused for a moment then puts both hands on her stomach looking at him and said " because their right here not even born yet and my mother threatened us both" he looked at her stomach then at her and said " are you tell me what i think your telling me " and serenity said " yes i'm pregnant were having a baby and mother threatened us both this is really not how i wanted to tell you " he coughed and she tended to him and he said " its fine we will deal with her once im better lets just in joy this right now" and she said " agreed lets and ill will take care of you i promise " and so she did tend to him and rested too but she was right by his side sebastian came in with soup and they both ate and found zola too was with child and she tended to him some more she was working on funtom toy paper work when ciel woke up from another nap and ciel said" are you sure you can take care of the company while i recover " and she said" ciel i run my family's chocolate factory from the mansion i think can handle both of our companies until you recover darling " he nods and zola and sebastian walked in with supper for the evening and serenity looked confused while sebastian pushed the heavy food cart zola was pushing the light dessert cart and serenity said " so i guess he is over doing it bit " and zola said " by over doing you mean treating me like i am a doll yes " ciel said " sebastian i know you are worried about zola fainting again and this is your first child as well be do you think treating her like a porcelain doll is going to help, sebastian shrugged and handed out the food serenity ate and worked and sebastian said " i never seen her work and eat at the same time " and zola said " well she does it at dinner you just don't notice " later in the evening it was almost past eleven clock at night serenity had almost fell asleep during her work and ciel got up and helped her change into her nightgown and they both got in bed and serenity said " you shouldn't have helped me i would have came to bed eventually " ciel said " you need all the sleep you can get ok " she nodded and said goodnight ciel phantomhive i love you and he smiled and said goodnight serenity loveheart phantomhive i love you too and they both fell asleep peacefully and sebastian and zola as well while outside a certian grim reaper and his wife smiled and selena said good night serenity zola my baby sister my sweet twin**

* * *

 **end of chapter 2**

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **hey guys i hope you enjoy chapter two of my fanfic and i hope you love my ocs i do not own any of the characters except my own and i hope you review like follow and enjoy thanks guys signing off!**


End file.
